O falso Herói
by Beautymoon
Summary: Todos sempre o idolatraram. O chamavam de deus, de herói...um herói que jamais seria.Presente de Amigo Secreto do Natal em Famiglia dos Kuruta Sorovar! XDD


FELIZ NATAL, NYAH!!! É VOCÊ MESMO!!!XDDD

* * *

-O Falso Herói-

Era exatamente meia noite. Num céu absolutamente límpido, uma constelação destacava-se das outras; um brilho incomum.

"Não sou digno dela..." – pensou um homem alto, de porte elegante, longos cabelos azul-escuro, olhando para a constelação de Gêmeos.

Tinha a expressão contraída, parecendo lutar contra as emoções que o atormentavam. Sua alma era atormentada; paz era um luxo que nunca teria.

Uma brisa gelada, tão incomum da Grécia, tocou seu rosto, e uma lágrima solitária rolou pela sua face.

Não secou-a. Sabia que não derramaria mais nenhuma lágrima aquela noite. Nem que quisesse, clamasse por isso. As lágrimas de alívio jamais chegariam...

Parecia que lhe era permitido soltar apenas uma. Como uma ilusão de que poderia descarregar toda a sua angústia e, depois disso renovar as forças. Mas, uma lágrima era muito pouco, diante do tamanho de sua culpa...

Seu maior tormento jazia no fato de o tratarem como o herói que nunca fora.

Mesmo antes de ser cavaleiro, sempre tivera preferência em tudo. Sempre fora mais valorizado, mais reconhecido, do que Kanon.

Depois, quando já era o respeitado cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos, escondera a existência do próprio irmão diante de todo o Santuário; diante do mundo.

E sempre fora aclamado, idolatrado... Como um deus.

"_Ele é um deus na Terra...!_" – as pessoas costumavam referir-se a ele dessa forma.

De fato, aquilo lhe entrara na mente de tal forma que, sua personalidade mudara. Dividira-se em dois.

O porquê dessa divisão?

Simples. Sua covardia o impediu de mostrar ao mundo o monstro em que se tornara.

Então veio a proposta de Kanon...

E não. Não foi aceita simplesmente porque o irmão era uma criatura malévola. O motivo era muito maior do que esse. Apenas não queria dividir o _seu_ mundo com ninguém.

A solução foi muito simples: Livrar-se dele.

Mas não... o pouco que restara de seu "lado bom", ou como o seu lado mal chamara: pura covardia, o fez com que não matasse o irmão. Afinal, por pior que fosse, era o mais próximo de uma família que tinha; sangue do seu sangue. Por mais que o odiasse estava, inegavelmente, dividido. Não agüentaria viver com esse peso na... _consciência_? Era pouco provável, mas talvez, bem no fundo, ainda tivesse uma. Então prendeu-o naquele Cabo Sounion. Ao mesmo tempo em que o tirava de seu caminho, não seria preciso tirar-lhe a vida. Deixou isso por conta do próprio lugar em que o lançara.

" _Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças, Saga_."- disse Kanon, já entre as grades da terrível prisão.

Naquele dia aquelas palavras do irmão penetraram em sua alma, mas como era vazia, apenas reverberou por aquelas paredes escuras, e perdeu-se no vácuo opressor...

Já de volta ao Santuário, viu-se com mais um problema: Shion, o Grande Mestre. Por que simplesmente não lhe entregara o cargo? Ele era _perfeito_ para isso. O único capaz naquele Santuário em desempenhar tal função. Seu lado bom dava razão a Shion, pois vivia todos os dias o transtorno que era causado pela sua própria maldade. Difícil de entender, mas para ele a resposta era clara como neve. De repente, o próprio Shion devia entender o conflito que passava consigo e quis "livrá-lo" desse fardo. Saga sempre soube das nobres intenções do antigo cavaleiro de Áries, e sua devoção pela deusa.

"_Por que Aioros e não eu? Ele é fraco; eu sou um... deus!"_ – foram umas das ultimas palavras que dirigiu ao velho Mestre. Depois um "_Adeus, Shion_."- e ele morrera... pelas suas mãos.

O mal triunfara novamente, naquele coração duplo.

Então, por debaixo da máscara de Grande Mestre, achou o esconderijo perfeito para a maldade que reinava em seu coração.

Mais um problema...

A deusa estava no Santuário novamente, reencarnada em um lindo e inocente bebezinho.

E isso sim era um perigo em potencial. Com certeza estragaria tudo que conquistara e, que ainda haveria de conquistar.

A solução era livrar-se dela também. Estava virando rotina para Saga; descartar seus "problemas". Começou a acostumar a eliminar quem quer que fosse meter-se em seu caminho.

Outro problema...

Aioros. Aquele que quase tomara seu lugar como Grande Mestre, lhe atrapalharia novamente. Não! Nunca! Numa decisão rápida e desesperada, livrara-se dele também. E foi mais fácil do que previra.

E depois de tudo, mais uma vez, fora reconhecido como herói, um salvador. Enquanto que Aioros, o _verdadeiro _herói, passou a ser o traidor. _Um traidor morto_.

Depois disso ocorreram outros "problemas" e , Saga, muito competente, dera cabo de todos eles.

Até que ela finalmente voltou para o Santuário e, diante do sublime cosmo da deusa, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos pareceu lembrar-se, finalmente, de como era antes...

Antes de se deixar tomar pela loucura e corromper-se com a maldade. E pagou todos os seus pecados com a morte.

Morrera... _nos braços de Atena ._

Mas, infelizmente, as deusas do destino não pareciam satisfeitas com sua morte e, resolveram puni-lo novamente.

A _pior_ das punições.

Fora mandado ao Santuário de novo, sob comando de Shion, aquele que tirara a vida anos atrás, como soldado de Hades. Lá encontrou o seu malévolo irmão vestindo a _sua_ armadura, lutando pela _sua_ deusa em _seu_ lugar. Aquilo era tortura! Nunca teria nem sonhado com isso. E desde quando Kanon, a encarnação do mal, despertava para a bondade dessa maneira? Depois de tudo, pegou-se sentindo inveja daquele que sempre o invejara. Os papéis de inverteram. Mas mesmo querendo mata-lo, não o fez. Pelo menos em seu coração, aquele instinto assassino não existia mais. Sua alma era outra mas, não menos sofrida. E aceitou o fato como uma devida punição, por todos os seus erros.

Pouco depois, junto com Shura e Kamus, matara o cavaleiro mais perto dos deuses. É verdade que nunca estreitara nenhum laço com ele. Mas entendia a importância de mais uma vida dizimada por suas mãos. E dessa vez, não queria faze-lo. Ironicamente, tudo isso era pra chegar até Atena.

E no fim de tudo, a própria o escolhera para ser aquele que lhe tiraria a vida...

E ali, numa _brincadeira de mal-gosto do destino_, a cena anterior se invertera: Atena morrera..._em seus braços._

- Eu não sou um herói! Sou um maldito cavaleiro amaldiçoado!

E deu um grito de pura fúria e angústia, socando e pulverizando um pedaço do lugar onde se encontrava, Star Hill.

E então, um milagre aconteceu:

Incontáveis lágrimas regaram o rosto amargurado do geminiano.

_Uma lágrima por Shion..._

_Uma pelo irmão..._

_Uma por Aioros..._

_Uma por Atena..._

E mais uma profusão delas, por todas as vidas que tirara, na busca de uma ambição sem sentido.

Já fazia cinco anos desde que Hades fora derrotado. O Santuário estava em paz. Todos o perdoaram e, agora vestia de novo sua armadura de Gêmeos. Era novamente amado por todos, um herói.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!- mas um soco incontido no chão do lugar sagrado.

Aquele gesto se repetiria para sempre na vida de Saga. Mas pelo menos, agora, permitiu-se chorar, para enfrentar com coragem a si mesmo.

Aquelas lágrimas, nunca vistas, jamais deixariam de cair.

Porque todos, inclusive Atena, em sua infinita bondade, podem tê-lo perdoado.

Mas ele não.

- Um falso herói não merece perdão...

E despediu-se daquele lugar, com o rosto úmido e alma satisfeita, por jamais esquecer-se do que realmente era.

FIM

* * *

Nyah, eu _realmente_ preciso saber como está essa fic. Nossa, nunca fiz drama assim! Aliás, nem sei se está dramático o suficiente... espero que esteja, pelo menos um pouquinho.xd

Mas sabe que nem foi tão difícil fazer essa fic. Comecei a pensar na estória do Saga e... fluiu. XD E agora, eu viciei no Saga legal. Já até comecei a escrever outra fic com ele. o.o

Tomara que você tenha gostado, nee-chan! XD

E a todos vocês que leram, espero que tenham gostado também! A opinião de vocês é muiiiiiito importante para esta libriana que vos fala. :D

Bjos (boas festas)

Moon


End file.
